Between love and treason
by UraHime Hikaru
Summary: Ketika mereka mencari arti melodi cinta, ketika pengkhianatan mewarnai hidup mereka..  mereka menunggu waktu sampai kedua melodi bertemu kembali..  Author baru nih.. mohon bantuannya! :D


Yey! My first fic! :D saia Author baru, mohon bantuannya (_ _)

**Disclaimer**: Suatu hari ibu guru bertanya pada murid-murid, "Siapa yang punya Naruto..?"

dengan pedenya seorang(?) cewek dengan kuping kucing ngacung, "SAAIIAA..!"

dan sukses ditimpukin satu kelas..

**Warning**: maybe OOc, typo(s), sho-ai DON'T LIIKE DON'T READ!

**Pairing**: ShikaNaru slight SasuNaru

**A/N**: RnR onegai! menerima kritik, saran, comment, pendapat yang membangun. TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME.

Hope u like it..

**Between Love and Treason**

Tepuk tangan aplaus terdengar bergemuruh di ruangan konser. Sang pianis membungkukkan badannya sebagai penghormatan terakhir sebelum tirai merah tertutup. Pemuda ini berjalan ke arah ruang gantinya.

Konsernya di Sunagakure Music Hall ini berjalan sukses, tapi entah kenapa wajahnya tetap sayu. Dibukanya pintu ruang gantinya dan mendapati sepasang lengan kekar merengkuh lehernya dari belakang. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela nafas. Dia sudah hafal betul dengan sentuhan ini.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk si pirang. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma citrus yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

"Sasuke.."pemuda pirang itu membuka mulut "..sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menonton pertunjukkan tunanganku?" Sasuke masih tetap di posisinya. "Lagipula kenapa kau tak bilang kau mengadakan konser di Suna?"

Naruto, pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas. "Belakangan ini kau sibuk. Kupikir kau tak bisa datang"

"Kau sudah memesan hotel?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pihak penyelenggara memberiku fasilitas penuh"

"Menginaplah di apartemenku" Naruto tahu bahwa itu bukanlah permintaan ataupun ajakan melainkan perintah. Dan Uchiha satu ini sama sekali tidak menerima penolakan. Akhirnya Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya yang membuat sang Uchiha menyeringai.

"Ne? Sedang apa Shika?" Naruto menghampiri pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang duduk. Di depannya, kertas-kertas berserakan di atas meja.

"Membuat partitur" Shikamaru menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas di tangannya. Naruto memiringkan kepala. Tak pernah melihat kekasihnya seserius ini.

"Ada masalah? Kau kan jenius?" Naruto duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku hanya kurang mendapat feelingnya"

"Lagu ini tentang apa?"

"Cinta. Kebohongan. Pengkhianatan. Kenyataan yang pahit" dahi Naruto berkerut.

"Bukan tema yang biasa kau pilih. Kenapa kau membuat lagu itu?" Shikamaru mengangkat bahu sedikit.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba terpikir" sejenak keheningan menyelinap di antara mereka sebelum dipecahkan oleh Naruto.

"Mengingatkanku akan Romeo dan Juliet. Cinta dan kenyataan. Sayang sekali kisah mereka berakhir tragis" mata Naruto menerawang.

"Aku tidak suka cerita itu. Juliet menyusul Romeo dengan meminum racun yang sama. Ironis" Shikamaru mendengus. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Naruto bangun dengan berkeringat dingin. Masih diingatnya mimpi yang baru saja membuatnya ketakutan. Mimpi yang sama yang selalu dilihatnya setiap malam semenjak peristiwa itu.

"Shika.." tanpa sadar bibirnya menggumamkan nama itu.

"Hum? Ada apa Naru?" Sasuke mengucek matanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku akan bangun duluan. Kubuatkan sarapan." ujar Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Naruto pergi ke arah dapur, menyiapkan roti dan kopi untuk mereka berdua dengan perasaan kacau. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada masa lalu. Masa-masa ketika Shikamaru masih ada di sampingnya.

**FLASHBACK**

Hari itu cuaca benar-benar cerah, di depan kelas, seorang guru dengan masker menutupi wajah sedang mengajar bahasa Inggris walau yang dibacanya justru buku orange di tangannya yang jelas-jelas bukan buku pelajaran.

Tidak banyak murid yang benar-benar memperhatikan guru ini. Salah satunya adalah pemuda berambut pirang ini. Sedari tadi, Naruto malah melamun sambil memperhatikan pemuda berambut hitam di depannya yang sedang tidur dengan tangan sebagai bantalan.

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Membangunkan Shikamaru dari tidurnya. Pemuda berambut nanas ini berjalan keluar kelas, menaiki tangga, dan berbaring di atap. Shikamaru selalu suka memandang langit. Langit selalu mengingatkannya akan warna mata favoritnya. Walau mungkin keindahan langit itu agak kurang bila dibandingkan dengan mata safir itu.

Naruto membuka pintu atap dan duduk di samping Shikamaru yang sudah memejamkan mata. Bermaksud menghabiskan waktu istirahat di samping orang yang disukainya.

Sudah lama Naruto menyimpan perasaan pada pria berambut nanas ini. Entah bagian mana dari Shikamaru yang membuatnya tertarik. Naruto suka pada Shikamaru yang selalu mau membantunya walau dengan embel-embel 'mendokusei'. Shikamaru yang selalu mengerti perasaannya dan memberikan nasihat dengan otak jeniusnya. Shikamaru yang selalu menimbulkan desir nyaman di hati Naruto setiap melihat wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Shikamaru yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang selalu bersedia menemaninya berlatih piano.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, membiarkan iris safir itu tertutup selaput tipis. Dinikmatinya angin yang bertiup semilir dan perasaan nyaman yang asing ini.

"Yah.. ini sangat merepotkan sih, sebetulnya.. tapi intinya aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu.." Shikamaru berhenti. Naruto yang sedang berada di depannya berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya dan berharap Shikamaru tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang kelewat kencang.

Shikamaru mendengus, "Perasaan ini benar-benar merepotkan, kau tahu? Gara-gara ini aku kalah main shogi dengan Asuma-sensei kemarin. Aku tidak bisa berhenti.. memikirkanmu" kali ini Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya. Mata onyxnya tepat menatap bola mata safir Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Shikamaru berusaha mengendalikan jantungnya. Menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu mencubit pipinya keras-keras membuat Shikamaru terheran-heran.

"Kau.. sedang apa sih?" bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah menangis. Membuat Shikamaru agak panik.

"He–hei, Naru.."

"Bu–bukan mimpi, ya...?" gumaman Naruto memotong kata-kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil ketika Naruto mulai memeluknya erat. Dibiarkannya air mata Naruto membasahi kemeja putihnya. Merasakan sensasi hangat Naruto, kekasih barunya.

"Naruto, kau ada rencana hari ini?"

"Tumben kau menanyakan kabarku. Ada apa?"

"Merepotkan. Aku akan bertemu teman SMPku dan aku bermaksud untuk mengenalkanmu."

"Yosh. Kalau begitu aku ikut" Naruto nyengir. Shikamaru tersenyum kecil melihat kepolosan kekasihnya itu.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menggerutu sambil melihat arlojinya. Dilihatnya pintu masuk kafe dan agak lega mendapati pria berambut nanas di depan pintu. Pria yang sedang ditunggunya. Tapi tatapannya malah terpaku pada seseorang di belakang pria itu. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata safir, kulit tan dan 3 goresan di masing-masing pipi. Pemuda itu terlalu manis untuk gendernya. Beberapa pengunjung kafe tampak terpesona melihatnya termasuk pemuda raven tadi.

"Hey, Sasuke" suara Shikamaru membuyarkan konsentrasi Sasuke yang tertuju pada pemuda pirang tadi.

"Kau kenapa? Tdak biasanya kau OOC seperti ini" Sasuke kembali memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa kok" Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi.

"Oh. Perkenalkan. Ini Namikaze Naruto" Shikamaru memperkenalkan pemuda yang sempat membuat Sasuke terpana tadi. Naruto tersenyum manis, membuat Sasuke harus mengendalikan diri untuk memasang wajah stoic.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Tangan Sasuke merasakan kehangatan dari tangan Naruto. Membuat Sasuke enggan melepasnya.

"Dia kekasihku" lanjut Shikamaru. Tanpa sadar mata Sasuke melebar. Dilihatnya onyx Shikamaru untuk memastikan kata-kata Shikamaru. Semburat merah terlihat di wajah Naruto ketika Shikamaru mengatakan hal itu.

"Tumben. Biasanya kau selalu bilang kalau punya pacar itu merepotkan" Sasuke berusaha bersikap tenang, menelan getir di suaranya.

"Memang. Cinta itu merepotkan" walaupun Shikamaru bersikap seperti itu toh, nyatanya Naruto tetap merasa biasa. Dia sudah terlalu sering mendengar kata itu dari kekasihnya. Shikamaru menggeser kursi di depan Sasuke sementara Naruto duduk di sampingnya. Di antara Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"..Naru.. Naruto!" Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya dan menemukan Sasuke sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tangan di depan muka Naruto.

"Kau melamun ya?" Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada. Hanya memakai bawahan boxer hitam.

"Ng. Ah. Tidak kok.."Sasuke memandang mata Naruto. Mata safir itu selalu terlihat suram sejak kejadian itu.

"Hn. Kalau kau melamun seperti itu kau terlihat tambah dobe tau"

"A–apa kau bilang? TEMEE..!" Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Jauh lebih baik Naruto cemberut ketimbang muram terus-terusan seperti ini.

"Jadi, kapan kau pulang?" Sasuke menghirup kopinya. Kata-katanya menghentikan kemarahan Naruto.

"Hum. Siang nanti aku pulang. Konserku di sini sudah selesai"

"Kenapa kau tidak menginap lebih lama?"

"..." Naruto terdiam. Suasana tiba-tiba terasa berat di sekeliling mereka.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. aku mengerti" Sasuke mendekat dan mengecup bibir Naruto. "Ku antar ke bandara."

Naruto hanya terdiam tanpa mengiyakan atau menolak.

Begitu sampai di apartemennya di Konoha, Naruto meletakkan kopernya sembarangan dan pergi keluar apartemen. Kakinya berjalan menuju tempat yang belakangan ini sering didatanginya. Pemakaman umum Konoha.

Ditaruhnya sebuket bunga lili putih di sebuah makam. Naruto berjongkok di samping makam itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Dear.. bagaimana kabarmu? Apa surga seindah yang diceritakan dongeng-dongeng?" Naruto mengelus nisan di sampingnya lembut.

"Dulu kau selalu menolak setiap kali aku memanggilmu 'dear'. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang menyadarinya, karena sebelum kita berhubungan pun aku selalu memanggilmu 'deer'"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong bunga ini kudapat dari konser kemarin. Lili putih. Kau suka kan?"

"Aku masih bersama Sasuke. Seperti keinginanmu. Dia baik. Tapi aku masih tak bisa melupakanmu, maaf.." Naruto menatap sendu pada nisan itu. Nisan bertuliskan Nara Shikamaru.

"Belakangan ini aku bermimpi tentangmu"

"Tentang saat terakhirmu. Waktu itu partiturmu baru setengah jadi, kau mengambil biolamu dan memainkannya. Kau ingin aku mendengarnya terlebih dahulu" Naruto tersenyum sedih.

"Tiba-tiba kau batuk darah, membuatku panik. Aku memanggil bantuan, tapi kau.." Naruto menggertakkan giginya, menahan air mata.

"Kau malah bilang kau mencintaiku.. apa-apaan itu.." ditutupnya wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Tanganmu berlumuran darah.. sedangkan tanganku waktu itu gemetaran sambil menggenggam tanganmu.. aku takut.. kehilanganmu.."

"Tapi aku gagal.. kau pergi.. dan dia datang.. dengan semua kebenaran.."

**FLASHBACK**

Sasuke memandang pemuda pirang yang dilihatnya tempo hari. Naruto sedang duduk di samping sebuah nisan. Entah sudah berapa lama dia ada di sana. Perlahan, didekatinya Naruto dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Naruto..lebih baik kau pulang.." Naruto tidak merespon sama sekali. Wajahnya masih tertutup rambut pirang yang jadi kusam sejak kemarin.

"Shikamaru.. kenapa dia.."

"Selama ini Shikamaru menderita gagal jantung" Sasuke memotong kata-kata Naruto. Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke.

"Hanya aku yang tahu tentang ini. Dia melarangku memberitahukan pada siapa pun karena dia tak suka dianggap lemah. Itu hanya akan merepotkan orang lain, katanya." Sasuke ikut duduk di samping Naruto.

"Shikamaru menitipkanmu padaku. Dia bilang kalau terjadi apa-apa.." Naruto hanya diam, tidak bergeming.

"Mulai sekarang, kalau kau ada masalah, jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku. Aku pasti akan membantumu." Dan dengan itu Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Kenapa? Selama ini sudah bertahun-tahun aku mengenalmu, tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali.. bodoh.."

"Lalu banyak hal terjadi, kau tahu? Yah, sepertinya aku tak perlu menanyakannya, dulu waktu masih di sini, kau selalu tahu segala hal" Naruto terkekeh kecil. Rasanya suaranya pun menjadi getir.

"Aku pulang ke keluargaku, tapi aku malah membawa masalah. Tak lama setelah aku tinggal di sana perusahaan tou-san mengalami kesulitan keuangan dan kaa-san mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya koma. Tou-san marah dan menyalahkanku sebagai pembawa masalah, dia mengusirku. Aku maklum karena mungkin tou-san sedang bingung dengan biaya rumah sakit kaa-san"

"..tou-san juga bilang bahwa kematianmu mungkin juga karena aku.. benarkah?"

"Tapi Sasuke menghiburku.. dia bilang kepergianmu karena takdir..kau ingat waktu itu kan? Waktu aku kebingungan dan kakiku malah melangkah ke sini? Hujan turun deras semalaman, dan aku tertidur di sini, Sasuke menemukanku keesokan paginya dan mengajakku tinggal bersamanya"

"Beberapa waktu kemudian kudengar kondisi perusahaan tou-san membaik begitu juga dengan kaa-san. Mungkin aku memang pembawa masalah, tapi Sasuke meyakinkan bahwa aku bukan pembawa masalah. Dia mengajakku bertunangan, aku menolaknya karena kupikir dia melakukannya karena keinginanmu, tapi dia bilang dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku dan akhirnya aku menerimanya. Dan aku menemukan suratmu, kau tahu itu jugakah?"

"Kalau bukan karena kau yang menitipkanku padanya, mungkin aku tidak akan mau. Aku benci padanya, kau tahu? Aku benci melakukan 'itu' dengannya, aku benci sentuhannya, aku benci tatapannya padaku, aku benci sifat agresifnya, aku benci keegoisan dan sikap posesifnya, dan aku tahu dia juga tak suka aku tetap tinggal di Konoha dengan alasan untuk menjengukmu." diremasnya tangannya kuat-kuat hingga jarinya memutih, menahan sakit setiap kali mengingat perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

"Shikamaru.. aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu.. Sasuke bisa mendapatkan ragaku, tapi bukan hatiku. Sejak pertama aku tahu kau sudah mengambil hatiku, tak menyisakan sedikit pun untuk orang lain, bahkan untuk diriku sendiri."

"Kau tahu itu kan.. dear..?" air mata mengalir perlahan di pipi tan itu. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan isakan.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong Uchiha corp di Sunagakure. Sudah hampir seminggu dia tinggal di Suna alih-alih Konohagakure. Biasanya Sasuke membiarkan Naruto tinggal sendirian di apartemennya di Konoha. Membiarkan Naruto berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan partitur Shikamaru. Ya, Naruto ingin menyelesaikan partitur itu. Walau Shikamaru selalu bilang mendokusei, tapi dia tak pernah melakukan pekerjaanya setengah-setengah. Sudah lama Naruto berkutat dengan partitur itu tapi dia belum juga mengerti maksud Shikamaru.

Cinta. Kebohongan. Pengkhianatan. Kenyataan yang pahit.

Naruto ingin mencari tahu lebih jauh tentang perasaan itu tapi seminggu yang lalu Sasuke menelpon Naruto, dia 'merindukan'nya dan ingin Naruto tinggal bersamanya di Suna selama beberapa waktu.

Naruto sudah mengerti betul maksud Sasuke tentang 'merindukan'nya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukainya, tapi mana mungkin Sasuke mau mendengar. Belakangan ini, dia jauh lebih egois dan agresif ketimbang sebelumnya. Memperlakukan Naruto dengan kasar dan kadang bahkan melukainya. Seperti kemarin malam Sasuke tidak menggubris tangisan Naruto dan terus memaksanya.

Pagi ini sebetulnya Naruto ingin beristirahat di apartemen saja, tapi Sasuke menelpon dan meminta Naruto membawakan berkas ke kantornya dan di sinilah Naruto sekarang. Di lorong menuju ruang Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto agak lega mendapati pintu ruang direktur. Uchiha corp benar-benar perusahaan yang luas dan Naruto baru sekali ini datang kemari, kalau dia tersesat Sasuke pasti akan mengejeknya–ah, salah, Sasuke yang sekarang hanya akan memandangnya dingin dan mencemoohnya. Sasuke yang sekarang sudah tidak menganggap Naruto sebagai apa pun lagi selain objek pelampiasan.

Tangan Naruto bermaksud mengetok pintu, tapi urung ketika mendengar percakapan di sana.

**NARUTO POV**

"Bagaimana kabar Namikaze Minato?" mataku melebar. Suara dingin ini sudah sangat kukenal. Suara Sasuke. Dan tadi Sasuke bilang apa? Kabar tou-san?

"Sampai sekarang dia belum memberi tahu pada siapa pun tentang perjanjian itu. Bantuan keuangan masih tetap dikirim dan kondisi Uzumaki Kushina belum ada banyak perubahan" aku mengenali suara ini sebagai suara Hozuki Suigetsu. Bawahan Sasuke. Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa?

"Tapi aku masih tidak percaya kau melakukan ini pada sahabatmu sendiri. Uchiha itu benar-benar egois ya?" sahabat? Apa mereka membicarakan Shikamaru?

"Bisa-bisanya kau meracuninya hanya untuk merebut kekasihnya. Menyuruhku mengganti obat maagnya dengan racun. Dan kau bilang apa? Gagal jantung? " DEG. Meracuni? Aku.. kepalaku seakan berputar-putar dan kakiku lemas.

"Shikamaru itu jenius. Selama dia masih hidup, aku tak mungkin bisa mendapatkan Naruto" nada suara Sasuke masih tenang. Sungguh berbeda dengan pikiranku yang sudah tidak karuan lagi.

"Merepotkan tahu. Kau menyuruhku meracuni sahabatmu, menabrak wanita berambut merah itu dan mengambil semua saham Namikaze corp hanya demi pemuda pirang itu. Aku bahkan harus membujuk Karin untuk meniru tulisan tangan sahabatmu. Lagipula isi surat itu konyol. Karin hampir saja ngambek gara-gara isi surat itu." apa? Apa dia bilang? Kubekap mulutku dengan tangan. Berusaha untuk tidak berteriak mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Suigetsu.

"Hn. Aku harus berterimakasih pada Karin. Berkat surat itu, aku jadi lebih mudah mendapatkannya. Tidak perlu terlalu lama meyakinkannya untuk berhubungan denganku dengan alasan 'Shikamaru'. Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana kalau aku mengancamnya dengan nama Shikamaru. Mungkin dia mau menuruti semua permintaanku."

"Kenapa kau begitu terobsesi dengannya? Baru kali ini kau seegois ini"

"Mungkin cinta pada pandangan pertama? Aku tak peduli apa yang harus kulakukan, apa yang harus kukorbankan, atau apa yang harus kuperankan. Yang pasti, sekarang dia milikku."

Yang terakhir kudengar hanya tawa Suigetsu. Entahlah. Seingatku aku langsung berlari keluar karena sudah tak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Entah kujatuhkan di mana berkas Sasuke. Entah bagaimana aku bisa menemukan jalan keluar. Aku segera memacu mobilku pergi ke Konoha.

Salahku. Salahku. Ini semua salahku. Tou-san benar. Selama ini akulah sang pembawa masalah. Gara-gara aku Shikamaru meninggal. Gara-gara aku kaa-san koma. Gara-gara aku perusahaan tou-san kesulitan. Semuanya salahku.

Kupacu mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku tidak ingat begaimana aku bisa mengemudi. Entah sudah berapa lama, begitu tersadar aku sudah berada di Konoha. Di apartemen milik Sasuke. Sebetulnya aku tak sudi berada di tempat ini. Satu-satunya yang kulakukan hanya menyambar kertas-kertas lusuh di atas meja. Kertas-kertas itu kusam karena berkali-kali kubaca. Darah Shikamaru masih membekas di sana dan kadang-kadang aku ikut meneteskan air mata di partitur itu.

Kutaruh lembaran partitur itu di dashboard dan memacu mobilku lagi. Beberapa jam lagi pasti sudah pagi. Tapi aku tak peduli. Mobilku berhenti di sebuah rumah yang kosong sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sejak kematian Shikamaru aku tak mau tinggal di sini lagi. Rumah ini hanya mengingatkanku padanya.

Kusambar partitur itu dan berjalan menuju rumah. Adrenalinku yang terpacu sedari tadi seakan menguap seketika. Aku berjalan menuju lantai dua dengan langkah gemetar. Kubuka pintu sebuah ruangan dan mendapati sebuah grand piano hitam di tengah ruangan. Di lantai, biola kesayangan Shikamaru tergeletak begitu saja. Bekas-bekas darah masih terlihat di ruangan ini. Aku memang tak mengijinkan siapapun menyentuhnya. Satu-satunya yang kulakukan hanya mengambi partitur itu dan pergi. Selebihnya, tak ada yang bergeser sedikit pun.

Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menceritakan hal ini seperti biasanya aku mengoceh pada Shikamaru ketika dia masih hidup atau berbicara pada nisannya.

Tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak setelah aku tahu bahwa akulah yang menyebabkan kematian Shikamaru. Kuambil pena milik Shikamaru yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sekarang.. rasanya aku mengerti..

Cinta. Kebohongan. Pengkhianatan. Kenyataan yang pahit.

Tidak lebih dari kisah kita.

**END OF NARUTO POV**

Malam itu alunan piano kembali terdengar merdu dan menyayat hati. Lebih merdu dan lebih menyayat hati ketimbang beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika pasangan itu memainkan lagu lain. Rumah ini merekam setiap melodi. Melodi biola yang terakhir. Dan melodi piano yang terakhir.

Walaupun terpisah waktu yang jauh, akhirnya kedua melodi itu menyelesaikan lagu itu. Melodi tak bersalah yang telah memakan nyawa.

Malam itu, Uzumaki Naruto meninggal dengan meminum racun yang sama dengan Nara Shikamaru. Malam itu, tuts-tuts piano tersiram darah. Malam itu, sang pemain biola kembali hanya untuk menemani permainan piano, untuk menyelesaikan melodi mereka.

Melodi tentang cinta, kebohongan, pengkhianatan, dan kenyataan yang pahit. Melodi tentang kisah mereka.

**OWARI**

**OMAKE**

**NARUTO POV**

Aku meletakkan partitur yang sudah keselesaikan itu di atas piano. Kuraih obat maag milik Shikamaru dan segera menenggak beberapa pil. Kubiarkan jari-jariku menari di atas tuts piano. Setiap nada yang keluar terdengar seperti sebuah kisah. Kisah yang membuatku muak.

Tubuhku sudah mati rasa, aku tahu. Aku terus-terusan muntah darah tanpa bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Shikamaru. Darahku membasahi pianoku, membuat jari-jariku hampir tergelincir, tapi aku senang. Senang karena akhirnya 'tubuh' milik Sasuke rusak.

Tinggal beberapa nada lagi. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara gesekan biola Shikamaru. Suara yang sangat kurindukan. Rasa-rasanya aku berfatamorgana. Aku melihat ruangan ini seperti dulu, sebelum aku meninggalkannya. Sebelum darah Shikamaru menetes di sini. Cahaya matahari berebut masuk dari balkon. Membuat ruangan ini terang dengan cahaya lembut.

Dan di sana, di bawah siraman sinar matahari, Shikamaru memainkan biolanya dengan anggun. Sosoknya terlihat bercahaya samar. Belum pernah Shikamaru semempesona ini. Dia selalu berhasil membuatku merasa terpesona. Pianoku ikut tertimpa cahaya matahari. Grand piano ini bersih dari noda darah. Seakan-akan memang baru dibelikan Shikamaru untuk hadiah ulang tahunku kemarin.

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut. Setelah aku menekan tuts terakhir, Shikamaru mengulurkan tangan padaku. Kusambut uluran tangannya dengan senyum terbaikku.

"Hey, Shikamaru" dia berbalik menatapku.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintaimu, dear?" Shikamaru tersenyum lagi.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Mendokusei"

**END OF NARUTO POV**

**END OF OMAKE**


End file.
